fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Xuanzang Sanzang
Genjou Sanzou |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= |-| Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 80% |c2 = 90% |c3 = 100% |c4 = 110% |c5 = 120% }} |-| Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 80% |c2 = 90% |c3 = 100% |c4 = 110% |c5 = 120% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |9}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |6}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 20% and reduces party's defense by 10% Demerit while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Xuanzang Sanzang (Genshōsanzō) was available for summoning temporarily during the Journey to The West Event. With the release of Camelot, she was permanently added to the summoning pool. *She has the highest ATK values out of all Casters. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Rama, Nursery Rhyme, Helena Blavatsky and Thomas Edison. *Her Buster Attack is based on Zhu Bajie's(Zho Wuneng"pig") Nine-Toothed Rake. *Her Arts Attack is based on Sun Wukong's("monkey") Golden-Banded Staff. *Her Quick Attack is based on Sha Wujing's(Sha Seng"water buffalo" )Spade. *During her NP animation, Buddha of the Saver class from Fate/Extra appears behind her. *Aside from the general concept of gender-bent servants of Nasuverse, the trait of a feminine Xuanzang can also be traced back to 1978~1980 where actress Natsume Masako cast as Xuanzang in the Japanese television series Journey to the West, which became a huge success. Since then, Xuanzang being played by actresses has became a common trait in Japan. Images Saint Graphs= xuanzang1.png|Stage 1 xuanzang2.png|Stage 2 xuanzang3.png|Stage 3 xuanzang4.png|Stage 4 XuanzangAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Xuanzangicon.png|Stage 1 XuanzangStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 XuanzangStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 XuanzangFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S113 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S113 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S113 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Xuanzang_Sprite1.png|Stage 1 Xuanzang_Sprite2.png|Stage 2 Xuanzang_Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S113 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S113 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S113 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo113.png|NP Logo Xuanzang_NP.png|NP Pose Xuanzang staff.png|Khakkhara Xuanzang spade and rake.png|Monk's Spade and Nine-Toothed Rake Buddha_cameo.png|Buddha Buddha_hand.png|Buddha Hand |-| Expression Sheets= Xuanzang 1.png|Stage 1 Xuanzang 2.png|Stage 2 Xuanzang 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= 226.png|GO WEST!! XuanzangVACE.png|Pan Tao Peach Compote(Valentine CE) CE644.png|White Cruising CE836.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit |-| Others= Raikou Team 1.png|Summer Event Vehicle (Without Raikō & Xuanzang) Raikou Team 2.png|Summer Event Vehicle Category:Chinese Servants Category:Camelot Category:Divine